Who Woulda guessed?
by one and only
Summary: When Draco and Hermione became lab partners, they only wanted one thing, something to destract them from their work..then they found that something r/r
1. Hermiones lab partner

Disclaimer: This Draco and Hermione of them started off as lab partners, and ended as lovers. But is it possible for Hermione to like someone who has been a sworn enemy of her two best friends? And is it possible for Draco to fall for a girl who is only half blood and a "digrace" to the world of wizardry?

(Hermione is walking with Harry and Ron on the way to the Great Hall. Discussing their project for Potions, that was assigned to them the class before.)

            "I hate Professor Snape," Ron spat as they continued their way up the dungeon staircase, "He knew Harry and I don't understand anything he's talking about, and yet he still said that Harry and I are forced to work together. No offence Harry, your a great friend and all, but when it comes to potions you really stink."

            "Yeah, I know." Harry sighed, "Hermione, at least you and the rest of the class get to pick your partners." 

"I was thinking of asking Neville to be my partner," Hermione answered, "but he's with Seamus already, everyone already have their partners picked. I'll just do my project on my own I guess."

            "Not everyone has a partner, Miss Granger," said a cold voice behind them. Ron, Harry, and she turned to see Snape standing there with his hands folded. "Miss Granger, I would suggest you try and use that common sense of yours for more often. May I remind you, there is an even amount of students in my class."

            "S-Sorry Professor, I g-guess I forgot." She stammered.

            Snape chuckled and made a sinful smirk. "No need for apologies. It just so happens that I've assigned you a partner I know you will enjoy." Hermione studied Snape, "Who Professor?"

            Snape smiled and said coolly as can be, "Draco; you see unfortunately he and Goyle took enjoyment of hanging ever first years from Hufflepuff, upside down on the goal-posts on the Quidditch field.." Snape stopped to let out a giggle, "Knowing that those two are unable to work seriously together, I put Goyle with Crabbe leaving Mr. Malfoy partner-less. You have the honor of working with him for this assignment."

            "What?! NO!" Hermione protested.

            "Five-points from Gryffindor, for talking back to a teacher; you willwork with Malfoy, that is an order." Snape barked, and then ended the conversation with a smile of sweet satisfaction before he took off back down into the dungeon. All three of them watch him disappear into the darkness of his classroom, before looking at each other with shock still written on their faces

            "I hate him with a passion!" Hermione screamed with her teeth gritted together, her race was red and her hands were clenched onto her own winter Hogwarts robe; without any sign, she bolted up leaving Harry and Ron standing in the middle of the narrow rocky staircase with their mouths still hanging open.

            "Well," Harry finally spoke after about a minute of silence, "I do believe this is going to be a long project."


	2. Draco gets shut down

Disclaimer:: (I dont own HP)  
(Hermione is sitting with Ron and Harry at the Great Hall eating their lunch. Hermione's still furious about the whole fact of being Draco Malfoy's partner.)  
  
"I hate this! I hate this!" Hermione constantly kept mumbling under her breath as she grabbed another apple from the basket on the Gryffindor table.  
"Hermione calm down" Ron said soothingly. "The project is only a two week assignment; you'll be rid of him in no time."  
"It's not the fact that I'm his partner that worries me the most; it's the fact that I'm going to do all the work and he's going to get the credit for it and tell Snape that I was lazy! I'm going to fail," she blurted out almost in tears. "It's not fair, Snape knows how awful Draco is, he knows how bad he can make me feel."  
"I know," Harry and Ron both said in unison, putting their hands on Hermione's trembling ones. She closed her eyes and let a few tears fall onto her robes, she sniffed once or twice and then opened her eyes again.  
"Alright, I can't be like this. I guess I'll just do the best I can to work with him."  
"Yeah, I think that's the best way to go." Harry smiled.  
"And look at the bright side Hermione," Ron smiled, "It doesn't look like Draco is to thrilled to make your life miserable in this project after all."  
"How do you know?" She questioned.  
"Well, it's obvious look behind you." Ron said.  
Harry and Hermione watched with Ron as they saw Draco by the Slytherin table screaming at professor Snape. Draco's eyes were colder then ever, his arms were flaring in all different directions as he protested to Snape.  
"You can't do this!" Draco barked  
Snape seemed to stay cool and collective as he said without a bit of tension, "Oh but I believe I just did, whether or not it was hilarious hanging those filthy half-bloods on the goal-posts; you still were putting not one, but over 78 new students in danger."  
"What the-"  
"I suggest you swallow whatever is going to come out of your nasty mouth Malfoy" Snape interrupted a little more sternly now. "You will work with Hermione Granger on this project, and I would suggest you not slack off on this project Malfoy; she may be a half-blood, brat but she is smarter then you!"  
By now, everyone in the Great Hall was listening to Snape and Malfoy scream. Everybody laughed madly at the diss Snape threw at Draco. Draco gave everyone including Snape a dirty look, his face was still beat red as Crabbe and Goyle followed him out of the Great Hall and out of sight. 


	3. Hidden under the books

Disclaimer: (Please leave a review!)  
  
Setting: (Hermione, Ron, Harry and the rest of their Potions class, just sat down to begin their second class of Potions. Hermione still devastated looks over to see Draco filled with the same fury that he contained at lunch.)  
  
"You all know what to do." Snape spat cruelly at his students, as he raised his wand to reveal all the instructions on the board. "You have 45 minutes, if you do not complete the first part of your project, you will have it for homework, ready... Begin!"  
Everyone broke into their partners, including Hermione and Draco. She sat down with him filled with disgust, while Draco looked at her as if she had just thrown up on him.  
"Don't say anything stupid," Hermione quickly said before Draco could open his mouth.  
"I wasn't planning to mud-blood." Draco answered back at her with his words as cold as ice.  
"Alright I don't want to work with you Malfoy," she said as calm as she could, "but we don't have a choice. Now, the first instruction says.."  
"I don't give a damn whether we have a choice together, I'm not working with a fifthly, disgusting, frizz haired, ugly mudblood!" Draco yelled as loud as he could.  
The whole room went silent. Draco smiled with all the attention he was getting; while Hermione threw a death look at Draco.  
Snape looked at both of them and said softly "Fine Draco, don't work with her now, you'll work with her tonight for homework. And also, 5 points off from Gryffindor because Hermione obviously must have said something to offend Draco."  
"I hate you so much!" Hermione hissed softly at Draco as the students continued on with their work.  
"Oh, and I love you?" Draco remarked, "I'm threw with talking to you mud-blood. 5p.m., in the library we'll finish this then." Both of them were silent for the rest of the class.  
  
At five o'clock p.m. Hermione went to the Library to meet Draco. "Just two and a half weeks, i can do this." She said under her breathe as she walked over to a table where Draco was sitting. His head was down, buried in books that he had already gotten for both of them. He looked up, his eyes stared straight into hers with no look of hatred in his eyes whatsoever.  
"Listen, forget about class earlier let's just get this done," he commented as she sat down in the chair across him. She rolled her eyes, "forget about what you said? I don't think so."  
"Do you want a good grade or not Granger? If you do, shut up and help me out."  
Hermione gave up; for once he seemed as if he was more interested in school work then making her miserable. So, she pushed back her hair and began to work.  
They continued until 11:30 p.m.  
"I'm exhausted. Draco, we got more done then we needed." Hermione said impressed as she stood up from her chair  
"I know, I like to get ahead of everyone for the first nights homework, it makes everything easier." Draco confessed. "This is the only class I'm good at, for once I'm on top," his face was relaxed, there was a relaxing stare in his eye, his voice had no emotion.  
"Well, I have to admit," She said quietly. "Your not that bad of a partner than I thought you'd be. Hell, your better then Neville is."  
"Thanks, you're not that bad..." He stopped and looked up at Hermione the friendliness in his eyes changed back to it's same cold glare, than stood up from his chair. "If you excuse me Granger, I have a social life to get back to." And at that, he walked out of the Library.  
As he took off, Hermione could only see that one last expression he had on his face before he was out of sight. "Was it me, or did he just smile at me?"  
  
Read and Review! 


	4. Fun in Potions Class

Disclaimer: Thanks so far the reviews! I don't own Harry Potter, I never will.  
  
(Hermione still puzzled about the three nights before walked to Potions that afternoon by herself. She saw Draco Friday, and now she had to see him Monday. Hermione told Ron and Harry to go on to class before her.)  
  
As Hermione walked into class three minutes late, she saw the class had already split into their groups. She looked to see Snape giving her a death look for being late; but for some odd reason didn't say anything; he just looked back down at the papers he was working with.  
"Hermione" someone called. She turned to see Draco at a desk in the far corner of the room. Draco had never called her 'Hermione' before, the only names she had ever heard from him were 'Granger' and 'Mudblood'. Harry and Ron seemed to notice it too; they looked at Draco then her.  
She slowly walked towards him and gently sat down next to him, he gave her a gentle look; he wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning either.  
"We're ahead of the class," he mentioned as thy started to open their books.  
"How far ahead?" Hermione questioned.  
"I talked to Snape before class and told him what he did, we're almost done actually."  
"That's great!" Hermione beamed. "Let's finish it."  
"Alright, but you need to help me on this part of the potion right here." Draco confessed awkwardly.  
For the rest of the period, Hermione helped him out with the potion, and actually had a good time doing it. They both laughed whenever they accidentally messed something up, and got frustrated whenever the ingredients wouldn't make sense. Hermione realized that their personalities were quite the same in different ways.  
Fifteen minutes before class was over, they had actually finished the potion making part of the project, all they had to do was write the 8 inch essay on it. They started talking about Crabbe and Goyle (Both meanly and nicely) until Snape told the class to get out of his sight.  
"You want to meet at the Library at 7?" Hermione asked a little too quickly.  
"Make it 7:30," Draco answered, I have Quidditch practice until 6:45."  
"Alright, see you then." She said as she got up. As she left the room leaving, she turned back around and said "You know, I've never played Quidditch before. Is it fun?"  
"It's the best thing out there." Draco said with his head down, putting his books away.  
Hermione blushed as she asked him, "Do you think you could teach me? I've always wanted to learn.  
"Why don't you ask Potter," He commented briskly.  
Hermione tightened the grip on her books so that she wouldn't drop them.  
"Because," "I would like to see how you would to see your point of view on Quidditch, not his."  
Draco looked up and studied her, then he smirked and said "Sure, why not? Come down to the Quidditch field at 7, that way no one sees you."  
Hermione didn't know whether she should take that remark as a compliment or an insult.  
As she walked out of the room, for the first time she was actually looking forward to seeing Draco... 


	5. After Quidditch

Disclaimer: I need more reviews please!  
  
Setting: (its 6:58, the Slytherin team has been talking and hanging out for a little bit. Draco walks into the middle of the Quidditch field to "get the quidditch balls". The team is in their uniform and start to walk off into the locker rooms behind the Slytherin tower.)  
  
Hermione hid behind a tree pretending to read a book as she waited for the last of the Slytherin players to disappear into the locker room. As soon as the coast was clear, she scurried into the middle of the playing field to where Draco was. The sun was just about to go down and the lights around playing field went on. Draco's hair was messy and on certain spots you could see sweat spots seeping through his green uniform.  
"I never saw you look like that before." He said in a stunned toned of voice.  
Since Hermione didn't have a Quidditch uniform, she was equipped with a black Hogwarts tee-shirt with navy-blue sweat pants.  
"Thanks if that's a compliment," she said with a blush.  
Draco first explained to her the basics that she already knew, and then he taught her how to keep an eye out for two different bludgers at the same time. He showed her different moves with the broomstick to get away from opponents. Draco didn't dare teach her any offence moves with the doubt that she wouldn't tell Harry any of it when she was finished.  
"You're going to wear my equipment," Draco said seriously, "It won't hurt as much if I get hit with anything that you are unable to block, because I have been hit before."  
Hermione nodded as she watched him take off his padding. Then, she incompliantly put on his pads. They were still a little wet with sweat, but she didn't mind; she now had something to blame for if she did start to glisten.  
When that was done she hopped onto her broom.  
"Put the away Granger, we're both riding mine." Draco said as he picked his broomstick up off the ground.  
"Alright, but I don't think we're going to fit." She confessed  
He chuckled "Please, I was able to fit two first year from Hufflepuff with me on this broom."  
"Well, okay." She sighed. And with that, she placed herself in front of him on the broomstick. He told her to fly over to the Quidditch balls, and when she did he released the bludgers and the snitch.  
"What if I don't catch the snitch?"  
"It'll come back as soon as we both give up on it."  
For an hour Hermione scrambled and wobbled the broomstick as Draco tried to help her ride the it more smoothly (she knew how to ride a broomstick, she just couldn't ride it so fast). She never went higher then 10 feet in the air. As soon as she started to get the hang of it, a bludger came out of nowhere from her left side.  
"Watch it!" Draco said alertly, and he immediately grabbed Hermione and let the bludger bolt at the back of his shoulder. Both of them were knocked off the broom, by the force of the hit, they hit the ground with a thud, and landed into an awkward position. Hermione had hit the ground first, and Draco broke from falling on top of her by throwing one arm onto the ground and pushing off to his side.  
  
"Bloody Hell Hermione; pay more attention on the broom next time alright?" He said in an annoyed but calm voice.  
"Sorry," she answered embarrassedly.  
They were silent for a moment as they watched the bludgers land onto the ground hardly, then stopped moving completely. Hermione broke the silence.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
"Good because I did."  
They both looked at each other, and without any sign, she kissed him hard on the lips. For her surprise, he didn't pull away.  
She didn't know why she was kissing him. For years he had made her feel lower then dirt; for years, she wished he were dead. But, ever since that night at Study hall, she felt as if he thought of her like a human, like a girl, like an equal. And as she kissed him, she felt a sweet satisfaction flow through her body, she knew that he would no longer hate her, and she would never hate him again.. 


	6. Big News

Disclaimer: Fyi: I wasn't planning on making a long disclaimer, but  
unfortunately one of my friends Elvenstar28 told me too, (make sure you  
checkout her story "Personal Slave"). If you like her story or mine make  
sure you email it to all of your friends!  
But of course, I don't own Harry Potter and neither does Elvenstar28  
(though we would very much like to). If we did own it, we wouldn't be  
writing stories on finfiction.net.  
By the way... Elvenstar28 wants to write a longer disclaimer than me.  
I don't know why, she has a longer story then me already, so why does she  
want a longer disclaimer also? The world may never know  
For now sit back relax, and read my fan-fiction/chap 5. (I own this  
story, but I don't own HP itself)...Also! I don't care whether I spell  
stuff wrong (ex: your/ur) so if you see stuff spelt like it, get over it.  
Lol.  
**  
Setting: Everyone has just about entered the Great Hall for breakfast.  
Hermione sat by Neville as she waited for Harry and Ron. She looked over to  
see Draco overcrowded by a bunch of Slytherins.)  
As Hermione took another bite of her breakfast, she saw Ron and Harry  
scramble into the Great Hall for breakfast. Both of the boy's heads wee  
still wet from their showers. Ron sat down urgently across from Hermione  
and started talking to her before Harry could even say "Good Morning".  
"Big News!" Ron said quickly.  
"Do tell." Hermione answered with absolutely no enthusiasm.  
"It's about Malfoy, last -"  
"Why are you wearing make-up?" Harry cut in and asked Hermione with much  
suspicion.  
Both boys examined Hermiones new style in hair. No longer was it goofy and  
frizzy, but a glossy and straight. Her emerald eyes were surrounded by eye  
shadow, eyeliner, and massacre, which made her look years older.  
"Oh, well, I, uh... wasn't really doing anything last night" Hermione lied,  
"so. I, um...decided to doll myself up, it's a girl thing."  
Ron stared at her for a moment in suspicion, shook his head, and continued  
on with what he was saying.  
"Back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Last night,  
Malfoy come out with his Quidditch team. So, Crabbe and Goyle went looking  
for him. About an hour after searching for him, they found him in the  
Quidditch field making out with some girl!"  
"OH MY GOD!" Hermione yelled as she knocked over her orange juice. Her  
heart was beating fastly, her breathing became harder. Did anyone know it  
was her? Did Crabbe and Goyle really see her and Draco together?  
Neville seemed to answer that question for her.  
"They weren't sure who the girl was," Neville announced, "They're to thick  
and stupid to actually look and see who it was. All they said that was the  
girl didn't look familiar, which means she probably isn't from Slytherin."  
"Which is great!" Ron shouted excitingly. "That means when I find the girl  
who isn't from Slytherin, and isn't full wizard blood...or so I hope, I get  
the honor of telling Draco how he is a hypocritical and fraud against  
everything he ever stood for!  
Hermione, this is also your chance to get back at him. I mean think  
about it. All of these years he's been discriminating kids who were muggle-  
borns and kids from the other houses...And now he may be dating one! Think  
of the possibilities, we can make him a disgrace to Slytherin, and the  
whole Malfoy family!"  
Ron gasped for a breath. "So wadda ya say? Are you with me and Harry on  
this one?" he asked as he reaches out his hand to shake on it with hers.  
"Y-you don't even have to ask." Hermione answered with the fakest smile.  
And with that, she shook Ron's hand.  
She instantly lost her will to talk to Ron and Harry for the rest of the  
day.  
I know it's a short chapter, but I swear there will be more posted  
tomorrow! R/R!  
--ps: Don't think I'm moving to fast in this story because I'm not, you  
don't even know when it's going to end so you can't say f I'm going to fast  
with this story or not, I say that in the nicest way as possible! Lolx. 


	7. One Long Talk

Disclaimer:: I hate writing disclaimers, so I'm just going to say right now, that I don't own Harry Potter... I won't EVER! I want to though lolx. *  
Hermione looked over at Draco that afternoon in Potions as she worked on her part of the 8-inch report that she and Draco had been working on. She could see his face was pale and ghostly white; he did the best he could to hide himself under all of his books. His eyes were baggy, he looked as if he hadn't slept at all that night; yet they looked focused and concentrated.  
  
He glared at her and said in disgust, "Get back to work, I'm in no mood for fun talk."  
At first, Hermione looked at him in shock and bewilderment; but decided to do nothing more. She just looked at what she wrote before Snape dismissed the class.  
"Draco, talk to me." Hermione ordered as he bolted out of the classroom and into the hallway.  
"Get lost Granger, I really don't want to talk to you right now." He answered still walking in front of her.  
"Draco, STOP RIGHT NOW!" She yelled as loud as she could without making a scene.  
Draco stopped immediately. And faced Hermione, his eyebrows were raised and he stared at her with the least bit of interest.  
"Yeh! You go Hermione!" someone yelled from behind her. She turned to see Ron racing up beside her. He put his arm on her shoulder as if an armrest. "I see your learning some new dog tricks Draco." Ron smiled gleely.  
"Ron, stay out of this please." She hissed.  
"Why?" Ron questioned, then continued talking before Hermione could stop him. "Soo Draco," Ron pushed on at Draco, "I see you put yourself in a great position for me and Hermione to ruin your life."  
"What the are you talking about you fag?" Draco spat wickedly at Ron.  
"I'm going to find out who that girl is Draco. Hermione and Harry are helping me as well. I swear when I find her, I'll show this whole school what a fake, hypocritical ass you are."  
"That's right, we'll find her," Hermione lied threateningly to Draco.  
As soon as she said that, Draco's glare became confused, sinful, and suspicious. With that, he grabbed Crabbe and Goyle away from another crowd of slytheins who were chatting, and left to go to their common room.  
"I think that went very well," Ron beamed. "Now, where do we start?"  
"You question the Hufflepuff girls; Harry will ask Ravenclaw, I'll check Gryffindor."  
Then, she and Ron slapped hands and split into different directions.  
"Well this is just a dandy position I put myself in", she thought in her mind as she strolled up the dungeon staircases and out of sight.  
Hermione dropped her books off in her room, before going to find Draco. For once, she wasn't interested in the hours of homework she had. It was 4 o'clock, she had two hours to find and talk to Draco before dinner.  
She ran out of the common room, and dashed to the other end of the school hoping to find Draco before he locked himself in his common room like he always did.  
"Hermione," Harry called to her as she ran past the library.  
"I forgot a book in Professor Lupins class," she fibbed as she continued running. She felt bad lying to Ron and Harry so much, but it was for her own good.  
She fumbled quickly down two flights of stairs. Hermione would have passed the Slytherin common room, if Pancy hadn't been occupying more than half of the hallway due to her hippopotamus figure.  
Hermione didn't have time to stop so sudden, and slammed full-forced into Pancy's back; she ricocheted off of her and landed hard on the floor. Pancy toppled forward making the school shake when she had hit the ground.  
"You mangy, incompetent mud-blood!!!!" Pancy shrieked in a 5 year, old manner.  
"Oh be quiet, I don't want to be here, but I need to talk to Draco." Hermione said strictly.  
"Why is he your boyfriend? or something?" Pancy teased stupidly.  
"No you ass, I need to talk to him about our Potions assignment."  
"He's in the common room."  
"Can you get him then?"  
"No, why should I help you?"  
"If you don't, I'll put so many warts on your face, you wouldn't be able to tell yourself apart from a toad... at least you would be able to look like something else, other than a pig."  
"DRACO!" Pancy wailed as loud, urgent, and as high as she could. Hermione had to cover her ears.  
"What the bloody hell do you want?" He yelled frustrated as he stepped into the hallway. When he saw Hermione, he gave her a nasty look before asking. "Why the hell are you stalking me? Did I do something wrong on the homework or something?"  
"Come with me to the Great Hall." Hermione urged  
Pancy, finding Hermione's plead funny let out a high shrilled laughter, that even made Draco cringe.  
"Let's go." Draco said as he grabbed Hermiones wrist tightly, and dragged her up the staircases.  
"We need to talk other than homework, the Great Hall will be too crowded to talk."  
"Now you want to talk to me." Hermione said to herself under her breath.  
Draco took her up to the seventh floor, opposite from the tapastry of Barnabas the Barny being clubbed by trolls.  
"The Requirement Room... how did you know about this place? You weren't in Dumbledore's Army last year."  
"I did some exploring that night when I caught all of you sneaking out of there with Professor Umbridge."  
Both of them walked around and started to think of a room they needed. Hermione kept he head down as she thought::  
Somewhere only me and Draco can go...somewhere comfortable...somewhere we can just think... She looked to see a door there. Draco opened it and went inside, she followed.  
The room was quite empty; there was a sky blue rug with clouds that moved on it. There was a long green, and red tie died couch. The walls and ceiling were soft.  
Hermione sat on the couch while Draco leaned on the edge of it. They were silent. Hermione couldn't take it, she had to say something.  
"Listen Draco, there is only one thing on my mind right now, and that's you. Your such a different person this year, your the person I never though you could be. I wish I could hate you because of everything you've done to me these past years, but I can't... I just can't. I don't care anymore if people would hate us if we liked each other."  
"That wasn't easy to say," Hermione blushed.  
"Did you tell Ron about what happened?" Draco asked  
"He knows nothing," She said quietly.  
"I'm sorry for not talking to you in Potions; I just didn't want anyone to suspect anything."  
"Why the hell are you so ashamed to admit you like me?" Hermione screamed.  
"Because I'd be risking everything I have!" Draco shot back "I like you Granger, but I won't sacrifice everything, for just one person who was my enemy and can still be."  
"God Draco, did you just hear what I said before? I like you! I wouldn't turn my back on you now. You know what your problem is? You're afraid to take risks, that's probably why Harry was always better then you! You're such a coward!"  
"Listen, you're taking this way too seriously. Let me remind you, you kissed me, and I kissed you back. You're taking this whole bloody thing out of proportion!"  
"Then what did the kiss mean for you? Did you kiss me back just for the fucking fun of it?!"  
"No, but it wasn't meant to try and ruin me either."  
Draco then headed for the door. Halfway out, he turned and looked at Hermione.  
"By the way, you look really nice today." Then, he left the room and closed the door behind him.  
Hermione waited for a few minutes before she started to cry. All this time he had just been leading her on, he never cared about her, or did he? She'd never know. He said he liked her, but not really enough.  
"Well.. he did like me." She thought, "Is there anyway I can get him to like me more? Do I really like him that much?"  
For about another 15 minuets, Hermione sat there... Thinking.  
  
R/R!!!! THERES STILL A LOT OF MORE CHAPTERS TO GO! THIS IS NOT THE END OF "Who Woulda Guessed" 


	8. New and Old Partner

Setting:: Its Chritsmas break for Hogwarts school. Today is the students last day of classes before they leave for Christmas break. Hermione spends her Thursday afternoon waiting impatiently for her last 20 minutes of Potions to be over.  
  
Hermione sat and listened to Snape discussing his new lesson.  
"Class, how many of you are leaving for Christmas break?" Snape asked unenthusiastly. About thirteen kids (not including Ron, Harry, or Hermione), from Gryfindor raised their hands. No one in Slytherin did.  
Well," Snape sighed as he played with his wand. "Everyone whos leaving will fail this assignment, too bad."  
Snape continued talking, as the Gryffindors drop their mouth in disgust at Snape's unfairness. "We have completed about 4 Potions in this past half year. Can anyone tell me which two, out of the four potions were most simular."  
Hermione raised her hand almost immediatly.  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
"The one we finished yesterday, and the one in October.." She hated the month of October; October was the month she was partners with Draco. No one had ever discovered that it was her who kissed Draco; Ron was still determined to find out. She and Draco still weren't speaking to each other.  
"Correct," Snape answered. "Five..no three points for Gryffndor." He sighed and regretted giving her points. He continued on, "We have also learned this year how to tell Potions apart. Now, today we will be conducting an expirement that all of those who are leaving will not participate in. Because, everyone did better on their projects with their partners in October, you all will be with the same partners for this assignment.  
"Snape.." Seamus said quietly from behind the room "Neville is going to be away for Christmas, so I don't have a parnter."  
"Everyone whos partner is going to be away also fails."  
Most Gryffindors groans were louder than most of the Slythrins chuckles.  
"One Potion you created was what most people call a 'Love Potion', anyone who take it only get the illusion that they are 'in love'. One of the other ones you've made was what we call a 'Lust Potion'. It has the same ingrediants as the other one except this Potions ingrediants havn't yet been fumed together. Now, get into your partners, and I will give out both of these Potions. Both of you must decide what Potion and what person will drink it. The partner who does not drink the picked potion must study the other for one week, then write all of the side affects. However, I will not tell you when each Potion wears off, I also will not tell you which Potion is which. And also, since you are all old enough to know your wrongs from right, I ask that you keep your horomones to yourself. Oh yes, one more thing, since all of you had diffrent partners for this most recent Potion, I will be switching everyones potion from yesterday with someone else's.. BEGIN!"  
Everyone split into their old partners.  
"Granger," Draco nodded politley. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him. They watched Snape place two clear, sealed, glass bottles in front of them. Both were the same color, same smell, same size, almost impossible to tell the diffrence.  
"Alright Draco, which one have you decided to choose?" Hermione asked with a mean smile.  
"I'm not drinking anything Hermione, you are." He snapped.  
"Ok, coff coff COWARD! coff coff."  
"I'm not a coward, you fool."  
"Then pick one."  
"Fine!" Draco said grabbing the one closest to him. He looked around nervously at the other people who had already drank it. Kids were collapsing and sweating uncontrollaby, while Snape sat and read a book patiently. Draco took a deep breath as shot down a portion of it. His lungs felt as if they were on fire, he gasped for breath as he too, fell onto the ground. He started to feel woozy and dizzy as the potion danced inside of him, almost causing him to hurl. He closed his eyes until the pain stopped. Within minutes, he was back to normal. He sat up and waited for the rest of the class.  
"As soon as your done, you may leave." Snape replied still reading.  
"I don't feel any different" Draco replied as he and Hermione walked next to each other out of the room.  
"Well , I think we both had enough excitment for one day, seeing you spas on the floor made me sick, we'll start the rest of the assignment tommorow at breakfast ok?"  
Draco nodded as Hermione then took off up towards her common room.  
Did Hermione still like him? He thought to himself, as he too walked up towards his common room. He hadn't really talked to her ever since that night in the Requirment Room. She was so beautiful that day... wait, was that me or the potion talking?  
  
Read and Reveiw, I might have some spelling errors but please dont complain about them, I wrote this chapter on a very old computer. I apologize if its short. 


	9. Hello again

Disclaimer: I DON'T own HP; I would love it if I did because I would not only be a millionaire, but a respected writer throughout the world... However, I am only a girl who is writing fan fiction of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling writes it not me.  
  
"Harry! You won't believe what's going on." Hermione stated as she sat next to Ron in the Great Hall for lunch. "Let me guess, Draco killed himself.Did he really?! That's wonderful, drinks all around!" Ron nastily joked to Harry. Both boys laughed hardly, as Hermione just rolled her eyes, completely un-amused. "No, Dumbledore just accepted another new transfer student to Hogwarts." "Another one? Is it a girl or guy?" Ron asked "Unfortunately, a girl," Hermione sighed as she brushed back her hair from her face. "Not another one," Harry stated as he grabbed an apple from the table. "It's not that I don't like girls, I do, really, there just so-" "Annoying?" Ron finished. "Exactly! Everyday at least one of them comes up to me and go 'Ooh Harry you're my hero', or, 'Ooh Harry I just love you!'" He continued mocking the girls until Ron told him he wasn't funny anymore. "Honestly I like them, there all nice to me," admitted Ron. "Hermione, do you know what house she's in?" "Ravenclaw or Slytherin, I'm not sure yet." "Ravenclaw, you stupid mud-blood," a masculine voice declared. She turned to see Draco, who without stopping, kicked her books that were neatly piled under her seat, into a scattered blob of mess spread out across the floor. Hermione stared him down until he finally reached his own seat. "You know, I really wonder what it would be like to have Draco out of our lives for one day." Ron stated "Me too," Harry agreed.  
The group of them talked for another few minutes before they saw Professor Flitwick enter into the Great Hall with a girl their age walking by his side.  
Her hair was a mid-night brown with loose curls that flowed to her shoulder; her bangs were brushed to the side of her sophisticated pale face. Her violent eyes glittered as they danced across the Hall with elegance. She walked next to the Ravenclaw Headmaster confident and gracefully, as if she was floating.  
"Wow," Ron whispered as he watched her walk to the Ravenclaw table.  
"I g-guess that's her?" Harry stuttered in awe.  
"Guys really!" Hermione huffed. "Yes, she is pretty, but she's not that pretty."  
"Yeh Ok." Ron laughed sarcastically. "Herm, go find out her name please."  
"It's Jaide." She answered.  
"I thought you didn't know her?"  
"I-I don't."  
"Then how do you know her 'name'?" Ron questioned suspiciously.  
Hermione looked at Ron for a second without words.  
"I guessed." She lied.  
Ron and Harry both unsatisfied with her answer, got up, and grabbed her by both arms.  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" She yelled as she was being dragged towards the Ravenclaw table.  
"Your going over there and find out more about the new girl." Ron commanded. Hermione, tried to break loose, but failed miserably; she had no choice but to go along with it. "I don't want to go over there," she told them.  
"What's the big deal?" Harry asked.  
"I don't like her."  
"You don't even know her, stop being so judgemental."  
All three of them finally got to the Ravenclaw table, both Harry and Ron let go of Hermione. She was about to make a break for it, but the girl quickly turned around to see who was behind her.  
"Hermione!" She yelped startled, "..How are you? Long time no talk."  
"Hi, Jaide." She replied uncomfortably.  
"Wait, do you two know each other?" Harry asked, quite confused.  
Hermione shook her head, but Jaide answered before she could, "We're cousins." 


End file.
